An anniversary
by Chickadilly
Summary: Hawkeye and Radar observe an anniversary of sorts. Gen fic.


_A/N: I accidently uploaded the un-beta'd version of this a few minutes ago. After discovering my error I deleted the file and had to wait until it was gone from the site. That said a very special thank you goes to **h**_**_tbthomas_**_ for the beta on this! You truly deserve your Superbeta nick-name my friend! _

_Also, standard disclaimer: I don't own M*A*S*H - I believe 20th Century Fox and CBS does. This is just for fun so please don't sue. (Not that I have anything worth suing over!) _

**_An anniversary_**

"My kingdom for a decent night's sleep," Hawkeye mumbled to himself in frustration. "Then again, if this is the kingdom, then no wonder I can't sleep." Attempting to roll over on his cot, he became entangled in his army blanket and ended up face down on the floor.

"Damn." Pushing himself up to his knees, he grabbed his pillow; punched it, and then threw it back onto his cot. "Damn. Damn. Damn."

He leaned over to grab the small clock that lay upside down on the table next to the still.

1:34 am.

"Damn," he mumbled again.

A fleeting thought that something was important was happening passed through his mind. There was something he should know about, but what?

A slight movement outside caught his eye and he squinted into the darkness trying to catch what it was. The camp was relatively quiet at this hour and save for the soft sleeping noises made by both BJ and Charles (_'finks' _Hawkeye thought with a wry touch of affection) he couldn't hear anything.

There it was again. After blinking and then rubbing his eyes in an attempt to see better, he could make out a figure sitting on the bench in front of the main office.

"Is that ...?" He paused.

What was Radar doing sitting outside on an almost subzero night like this?

********

"Hey, stranger."

"Oh, hi, sir."

"Sir?"

"Er, I mean Hawkeye."

"Radar, it's unseasonably cold out here. What are you doing sitting here all alone?"

"Freezing, sir."

"If you 'sir' me one more time, I'm gonna take back all of those nudist volleyball magazines I lent you."

"Er. Sorry si ... er, I mean Hawkeye."

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing. It's just ... nothing."

"Radar!"

"Okay! Okay." Radar took what appeared to be a steadying breath and whispered, "Do you know what today is?"

"Saturday? I think. All the days are the same here in Paradise."

"No, sir."

"It's not Saturday? Is it already Sunday? Hell, for all I know it's next Thursday."

"No. I mean, yes. It's Saturday, sir. You're right about that."

"Radar, stop with the 'sir' stuff. Now I know you're upset. When else do you 'sir' me? Is it me? Did I do something to upset you? As far as I know I haven't teased you about your height all week!"

"No, it's not that. Oh and, it is Saturday, too. I mean you had that right. The day, that is. That's not it, though."

"Then what? You just might feel better if you tell someone."

"Maybe. No because then, well, _you_ won't."

"I ... _what_?"

"If I tell you what day it is, you won't feel better ..."

"Radar, I'm tired and now I'm confused. You said it was Saturday ... "

"It _is_ Saturday but that's not the thing."

"What _thing_? What happened that's got you so worked up?"

"It's an anniversary."

"An _anniversary_?"

"Yeah. But not a happy one. Exactly one year ago... " His voice trailed off and his eye's met Hawkeye's.

"Oh?" Sudden understanding dawned on Hawkeye's face. "Oh, God."

"Yeah."

Hawkeye reached out to Radar and placed his arm over the side of his shoulders in a small, comforting embrace.

"Told you it would upset you."

"It's okay. I needed to be reminded. I can't believe I forgot..."

"Ah, geeze. You've been so busy with all the wounded and everything lately, it's no wonder!"

"I know, but... I should have known. I should have..."

His voice trailed off and they both looked upward to the night sky in quiet remembrance.

"Ah, Henry. May you rest in peace."

********

_A/N: This story is in tribute to my grandfather who passed away last year. I was feeling rather melancholy over Father's Day and suddenly the idea for this short story came to me. In a way I think it helped me to write it. Rest In Peace, Papi. I miss you. _


End file.
